1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressurized air generating device, and more particularly to a pressurized air supplying device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vehicles comprise various kinds of massage apparatus including a mechanical structure having one or more massage rollers or wheels engaged with the users and driven by motors to massage the users. The users may not feel much comfort when massaged with the massage wheels and rollers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pressurized air supplying devices for vehicles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pressurized air supplying device for supplying a pressurized air to a vehicle and to actuate the pneumatic activated massage devices of the vehicle.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a pressurized air supplying device for generating and supplying a pressurized air to a massage device of a vehicle, the pressurized air supplying device comprising a housing including a pair of opposite sides each having an opening formed therein, a pair of membranes secured to the opposite sides of the housing respectively for enclosing the openings of the housing, the membranes each including a peripheral portion, a pair of casings secured to the opposite sides of the housing and engaged with the peripheral portions of the membranes to secure the peripheral portions of the membranes between the housings and the casings, the casings each including an outlet port for outputting air, and means for moving the membranes relative to the casings to pressurize the air in the casings and to generate a pressurized air out through the outlet ports of the casings respectively.
The moving means includes a follower slidably received in the housing and having two sides secured to the membranes respectively for moving the membranes relative to the casings respectively, and means for actuating the follower to move the membranes relative to the casings respectively. The follower includes an oblong hole formed therein, the actuating means includes a motor having an eccentric axle engaged in the oblong bole of the follower to actuate the follower and to move the membranes relative to the casings.
The follower includes two sides each having an ear provided thereon, a pair of fasteners secured in the ears of the follower respectively and secured to the membranes for securing the sides of the follower to the membranes. The ears each includes a groove formed therein for receiving the fastener, and each includes a shoulder formed therein, the fasteners each includes a head engaged with the shoulder of the ear for securing the fastener to the ear respectively.
The casings each includes a check valve attached thereto to control the air to flow into the casings only and to prevent the air in the casings from flow out of the casings respectively.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.